1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to training aids for athletes and players and methods of using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of training a golfer using a training aid. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of training a golfer to correctly position their hands on a golf club grip and to apply the correct pressure on the grip while learning to accurately play a stroke in a particular direction.
2. Background Information
It is the opinion of some professional golfers that most amateur golfers hold their golf clubs improperly and this tends to impede the accuracy of their swing. They way they hold the club needs to be corrected before the amateur golfer can really work on their swing and see substantial improvement. However, the golfer may have improperly held their club for many years and a few hours lessons with a golf professional cannot correct years of improper habit. A number of devices and training methods have been proposed in the prior art to aid in correcting the golfer's hold on the club grip. A number of these training aids assist the golfer in holding the club correctly while the aid is attached to the club, but as soon as the aid is removed, the golfer returns to their old habits. If the golfer is able to play many games over a period of time with a suitable training aid, the golfer's muscle memory would be reset and corrected and the training aid would only be required occasionally to verify that the golfer's hold on the grip has been corrected.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved golf training aid that will enable a golfer to position their hands on the club's grip correctly and will, over the course of time, retrain the golfer's muscle memory to maintain the correct hold on the grip even when the training aid is removed therefrom.